Seventeen Tails
by Wolka
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki spent the first couple of hours of his life in a forest until he was found. No one from Konoha knew what happened to the son of the Fourth until Sasuke came to Kumo hunting tailed beasts. Character Death.


**I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke should have died here in cannon.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin of Kumogakure no Sato and Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yōko sat next his sensei, Killer Bee a fellow Jonin and the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi. He watched Bee with thinly veiled amusement as he wrote more raps, something he was sure the Hachibi was also doing from within Bee. Kyuubi was asleep and as a result missed the peculiar sight of one of the most skilled Shinobi in the Elemental Nations sitting down in the shelter they were at, midway from returning from training in the valley of Clouds and Lightning. Not that Naruto's partner would care; it had given up long ago trying to understand the other host.

He looked himself and his companion over, He had his usual black muscle shirt and black pants with the Kumo Jonin vest over that covering himself. Bee was dressed in the same way he had been for the last five years, just his Jonin vest and Shinobi pants, with those wrappings he was so fond of around him. Both had their forehead protector's serving as headbands.

Naruto was bored; he wanted to get going again, the mountains and the rest of the regions alpine scenery wasn't particularly exciting to the sixteen year old, despite its savage beauty. He would have kept going by himself, but ever since Yugito had been kidnapped the Raikage wanted Bee and Naruto together whenever they were outside the village. Naruto knew it was for the best, Bee and himself may have had more raw power, but Yugito had had finesse and enough skill to ensure that only the best could have taken her, something that the Raikage didn't want happening to the villages other Jinchūriki. Naruto frowned, looking at the snow covered spire closest to him, ignoring Bee and his nonsensical rambling. As far as he knew he and Bee were the only hosts left, with the exception of the Sandaime Hokage's grandson who was host of the Sanbi. He had laughed when he had heard that, Konoha had prided itself on never creating Jinchūriki unless they had to, (a lie), but here they were infiltrating another country and turning a six year old kid into the very thing they claimed was an abomination.

He knew that that was his fault in a roundabout way, or more specifically his birth parents. But then again sacrificing yourself to turn your kid into a demon host and leaving him in the middle of the forest for anyone to pick up wasn't the best idea in the first place. He supressed another chuckle, the Chakra imprints they had left had been most upset to find out he was a Kumo Nin of all things and had been all his life. He wasn't complaining though, the wishes of two dead people meant little to him, even if they were his birth parents. He had no illusions about what his life would have been like as a nameless orphan and a Jinchūriki to boot in Konohagakure no Sato. Without asking he knew that no one would have been made aware of whom his parents were unless they were the Hokage themselves. He was aware that Konohamaru and himself had had a far easier life than most of their kind because the younger boy had the Hokage's direct protection and Bee had already proven the Jinchūriki's worth long before he arrived. The fact that Kumo had always wanted the Kyuubi desperately for the last seventy years also helped no doubt.

He turned to look at his companion and saw that he was still busy writing. The cries of the various sea birds echoed off the stark cliffs and almost lured Naruto into a sense of complacency. He hadn't felt like this since they tracked the ones who had taken Yugito and killed them in the land of Fire. He wondered how that Hiden guy was getting on in Hachibi's stomach.

Another bird screamed into out, a hawk. He felt the Kyuubi stirring in his gut and frowned, even as the clouds began to set in, the Kyuubi was far more attuned to Chakra than he was, it wasn't a benefit he got himself however like Bee did with the Ink. Naruto had heightened senses, but the Kyuubi couldn't turn him into a sensor. Still ever since he had gone through the falls of truth he had been able to sense the reaction of the Kyuubi to chakra and could work his partner's ability to his benefit that way.

The fact that the Kyuubi was stirring in its sleep, the sleep it had been in for two weeks meant something interesting was coming. Naruto's face broadened into a grin, maybe he wouldn't need to summon Miscka, his personal summon and try and wrestle the bear. Entertainment was being delivered right to them. He pressed his hands into the ground and concentrated, feeling four chakra signatures, one of them felt very wet, another felt diseased, there was no other way around it, while the other two didn't fell of anything in particular although there was a feeling about one that seemed almost worse than the Kyuubi.

"Bee-Sensei, four chakra signatures coming, no one we know, they'll be here in five." Naruto said, not bothering to look at the older man, he knew he wouldn't get a response, Bee was very much the wait and see type, so was Naruto but that was beside the point. Naruto then looked and checked to see that his Ninjato which he had named Hiraishin was loose in its sheath and could be drawn quickly, while he tended to be far less hand to hand orientated than Bee or the Raikage and when he was he usually used his chakra shroud, there was no point not being prepared, and he had won enough fights simply be pouring enough Raiton chakra through the blade to electrocute whoever he was fighting. He then stood up, a movement that Bee echoed and made his way down the steps to wait for the entertainment to arrive.

"_Kyuubi-Sama wake up, possible victims are on their way."_ Naruto thought, rousing the being that had been his constant companion, even before his birth, they had both lived in Kushina for a time after all. And it paid to show respect, despite the years they had been together even Bee spoke to the Hachibi with some degree of respect. After all, they were very vain especially the more powerful beasts. All the same, it was common sense not to speak down to a creature that could destroy a hidden village.

"**One feels like Madara did ningen, watch yourself." **Came the beings reply, echoing up from the depths of Naruto's mindscape, he wasn't sure what it looked like, he had given the Kyuubi control of it after the falls of truth it didn't matter to him what it looked like after all. Still the fact that one felt like Madara was interesting, either this was one of the few Uchiha left approaching or another very evil individual. Naruto reached the bottom of the steps and waited, Bee beside him. Still not having said a word, unusual for Bee, but then again he was probably just as curious as Naruto to see who was coming.

"Possible Uchiha… no make that confirmed Uchiha." Naruto spoke aloud as the four figures finally appeared before the two Kumo Shinobi. In the robes of Akatsuki no less. Perfect he could deal with one of the few Uchiha left in the world and get some revenge for Yugito all in one go. He guessed this one was Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother who had betrayed his home for Orochimaru three years ago.

"**Good, we can get started purging the rest of them now."** The Kyuubi rumbled, pleased that one of the people it hated the most had arrived on their doorstep with robes that gave itself and its host a licence to kill.

"Are you the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki?" Sasuke asked looking at the older man, the one his age he dismissed as of no consequence.

"Don't you mean excuse me are you the great Eight-tails or pardon me are you the great Jinchūriki?" Bee asked, strangely serious for a change. Naruto watched the conversation with interest, it annoyed him that he was being dismissed so easily, but he wanted to hear the idiotic Uchiha give him a reason to kill him and his little gang.

"You're coming with us." Naruto snorted causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Who are you to order us around Uchiha? You're a child trying to play at being an adult and a piss poor one at that. In case you haven't realised that organisation you've clearly just joined doesn't have much of a life expectancy around these parts." Naruto lectured, he relaxed the walls that separated him and his partner and grinned, showing his fang like canines when he felt Kyuubi's bloodlust filter through him and into the surrounding area. Three of them didn't react which meant they might be a challenge. The girl however began to sweat, clearly not a combat orientated Kunoichi.

His comments seemed to upset Sasuke, although he felt a hint of fear as well, clearly he didn't realise he would be coming to fight two Jinchūriki, he could have felt sorry for him had he not been an Uchiha, one working for that guy who was calling himself Madara as well in all likelihood.

"The Eight-Tails is our objective, I'll capture him. Suigetsu to the right, Karin behind me and Juugo deal with the blonde." They nodded and moved to obey their leaders orders. Naruto's grin widened, he wondered how they compared to the zombie twins.

Suddenly Naruto jumped into the air his hands dancing through hand seals faster than most people could follow. "**Raiton:****Gurando bakushuku!"** he exclaimed holding his left hand back as the chakra began to circulate around his fist. It took a moment for his opponents to react before they jumped back, the Suigetsu fellow looking nervous he noted as he bought his hand down and a loud boom sounded before the gathered chakra exploded outwards, narrowly missing the Akatsuki members. He could feel the Kyuubi grinning as it watched, they both knew he would be calling up the shroud, which meant it would soon be able to feel his host killing his opponents, he made a point to do that fighting Akatsuki it amused him when the hunters were killed by their target. But he beast still got a kick out of seeing him fry people. Naruto had long ago accepted that it was a sadistic beast, even more so than its brethren.

"**Tear the Uchiha's flesh from its bones Ningen; whatever you do don't let it escape to make more of its disgusting kind!" **Naruto didn't bother responding to that. The Kyuubi's hatred of all things Uchiha related was truly impressive. He pushed off with his hand and flipped back, grinning that attack was meant to be incredibly draining but for him it was little more than a drop in the ocean. Hell he could do it all day.

"I'm going to have to give you little shit's some advice!" Naruto heard from behind him, glancing back he watched Suigetsu rush forwards with what looked like the blade Zabuza Momochi was famous for using. He watched as it swung down and heard the crack as Bee blocked it. He was going to start rapping soon he could tell.

"You little shits, can't take a hit, me and Mr Nine can take you anytime, soon all you'll be able to do is whine." Naruto wouldn't have admitted it but he was vaguely impressed that Bee had managed to come up with that, it was better than his usual trash. He watched as the Uchiha's eyes widened realising that he had picked a fight with the hosts of the two most powerful Biju. Juugo made to go to aid the swordsmen but Naruto jumped in front of him, quickly coating his fist in Raiton he pushed the orange haired boy in the chest sending him rocketing back and into the rock face. Naruto smirked, man he loved a good fight.

"We spin, we win, we shine we glare we're all flair, we fight bears, the fight's begun and you're going to get owned." Bee continued to wax lyrical about the upcoming fight, but Naruto ignored it, Bee had actually been passable for a while but it seemed things were back to normal on the Bee's musical ability front. He looked up; they were all looking at him now, apart from Bee he was still rapping

"I'll handle the Eight-Tails, You two deal with the Nine-Tails. Karin heal anyone who needs it."

"Hai Sasuke." Were the identical responses, but Naruto wasn't too impressed, these people needed to start fighting. He wondered about using Kyuubi's chakra on these two, but in the end he decided to save it for the Uchiha, Kyuubi deserved that much. He was going to electrocute the sword kid; it had been a while since he had fried anyone with Hiraishin.

"Who are you punk arse kids?" Bee demanded and Naruto resisted the urge to face palm. It was pretty obvious who they were. Still maybe Bee was just playing the fool. He hoped Bee was just playing the fool.

"That guy's crazy." Suigetsu said as he watched Bee.

"Most of the village would agree with you." Naruto responded casually, although his eyes were complelty focused. "Still," he continued, "Raikage-sama's the only one that can match him when he goes all out so I figure he's justified, so how good are you without your sword water boy?"

Suigetsu growled and out of the corner of his eye Naruto noted Juugo's skin turn grey even as his sclera began to turn black. '_So there's more to him than it seems.'_ Naruto thought looking at him, he felt Kyuubi echo his sentiments. "_ohh well guess it's show time.'_ Naruto thought, grin and fangs returning full force. He loved his fangs, they were so unnerving and although he had never tried he imagined he could probably rip someone's throat out with them.

"Why're you cats after me?" Bee asked while Naruto rolled his eyes, as if he didn't know.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke replied, Naruto could tell he was related to Itachi just then, simply by the way he spoke, he wondered if it was genetic or a product of their home environment.

"Chasing after dudes that can barely rhyme isn't what I signed up for." Naruto heard Suigetsu mutter, his grin widened if that was even possible, giving him a slightly psychotic look, dissent in the ranks was always a laugh.

"This is the fastest way for us to gain more power." Sasuke said, his tone becoming more Itachi like by the second.

"You mean for you to gain power." Naruto heard again. _So Sasuke fell to the curse as well, wonder what Itachi thought about that._ Naruto thought, recalling that his current opponent's older brother was the only Uchiha the Kyuubi had said had Chakra that wasn't foul.

"I want to see if the stories of the Biju are true." Sasuke said, his eyes taking on a distant look and Naruto wondered if he had fought the Sarutobi boy before he had left the village. "And I want to know now."

"**Spoilt Brat." **Naruto heard in his mind and he had to agree, this guy was so different to Itachi, who now that he thought about it had never really made much of an attempt to capture him, despite those fancy eyes of his.

"And we're the ones using Akatsuki, I'm no errand boy." Naruto snorted again, it was clear that the Uchiha was indeed an errand boy, he probably didn't even realise it himself. Naruto had seen plenty of people like Sasuke, wind them up and let them loose. It was becoming clear that this guy was the epitome of the Uchiha arrogance that the Kyuubi was always going on about. He looked at the followers; their faith seemed restored in their leader at his words. The idiots were being led through the nose. Sasuke would likely ditch them as soon as he could.

"Just shut the guy up." That was Suigetsu; he seemed to be the most clear sighted of the lot.

"I intend to." Wow, he was surprised the Uchiha hadn't resorted to saying 'Hn' like they were reported to do on occasion.

He winced when he heard the girl, who was behaving oddly like a fan girl, he wondered how she had lived so long if that was the case, insult Bee's raps. Well she had blown her chances now.

He watched Sasuke run up to Bee and try and fight him with Kenjutsu, dumbass. He turned to deal with his opponents. He didn't want to play with them anymore, he had started lost interest but he wasn't going to pull out the shroud until Bee did, the last thing he needed was Bee rapping about how he needed his Biju to beat them.

He moved into the initial stance of his Taijutsu style, He couldn't do the full Lightning armour Jutsu, there was no point when he had his shroud, but he did learn the initial steps, enough to speed himself up without having the Jutsu manifest around him. He felt the air crackle and snap as he ran the chakra through himself. He was going to just beat these idiots to the ground. Dumb kids attacking Jinchūriki, there was a reason Akatsuki were all S rank Nin's.

He ran forward, their eyes widening, clearly shocked at the speed he was showing, he could go faster but there was no point showing off everything he could do. He ran through the hand signs for his favourite Jutsu, nothing like an A rank to start off with and raising both fists into the air and clasping them together he bought them thundering down to the ground, as they hit he spoke quietly, although his voice carried over the sound of Bee and Sasuke's little duel

"**Raiton: Rōringusandā no nami"** He smirked when the lightning jumped off his hands and soon a mass of the vibrating chakra rushed towards the two, it was slow and easy to evade but if it hit, then things were all over for whoever fell victim to it. That was the reason Naruto used Raiton more often than his actual affinity. Wind was good for cutting, but it left a mess that Raiton didn't.

They evaded it, which was a shame, the Juugo guy was actually pretty fast for such a big guy too, pity he had been looking forward to barbecuing the guy. He paused for a moment and heard the scratching of a pen and paper. Bee was writing rhymes again, Irritating but he could deal. He stepped back, about to draw his sword, while the Lightning rod was no Sword of the Thunder God it would fry these two easily enough. He sensed something flying through the air and watched as the seven swordsman blade was sent to Suigetsu's waiting hand, irritating again but he could deal, Bee wasn't taking this seriously and after watching them for a bit he could see why, he could have some fun with them and then just go Biju on their arses if he needed to, while he couldn't fully transform like Bee, he doubted he would need to go beyond version two for this.

Trying to keep them on their toes and prevent them helping the Uchiha he flashed through the one handed seals he would need for his next attack, it took a lot of concentration but he managed it and slamming both his hands on the ground he proclaimed "**Raiton:**** Tsuintaigāraibuwaiyā" **He smirked as two tiger like creatures comprised entirely of lightning leapt out of the ground and proceeded to pursue Suigetsu and Juugo, he didn't expect them to do much, it would take the constructs a while to catch them and by then most of their power would have leaked out but it should keep them occupied for a while. He looked around and saw that the fan girl was cheering Sasuke on like a, well like a fan girl.

He jumped back, making sure Juugo and Suigetsu were in his sight as he watched Bee start to take out his swords. Naruto would never admit it but he was slightly jealous of Bee's sword skills. He preferred Ninjutsu and he had the talent for it, but the way Bee fought was something that he really wished he could do himself. He watched impassively as Suigetsu, somehow managing to keep an eye on Sasuke even as he attempted to avoid Naruto's Jutsu, managed to yell out.

"Watch it Sasuke, he's good, really good. He's not ordinary!" Naruto looked at him his eyes managing to convey his boredom.

"You're only realising that now? We're Jinchūriki it takes people like Kisame Hoshigaki to fight on an even footing with us when we're trained properly. Case in point there." He finished as he watched Bee get into his opening stance and got to town on Sasuke. It was amusing to watch, as he knew from what the Kyuubi had told him that it was likely Sasuke's Sharingan eyes would be able to see the attacks coming but unable to keep up with Bee, making it a very uncomfortable experience for the raven haired boy. Naruto smirked again, Kyuubi was coming through, he could feel it the wall separating them was cracking, not much but enough that he was close to sharing the beasts desire to kill the Uchiha rather than simply wishing to take advantage of a situation where the oldest aspect of the modern Shinobi comes into play, revenge.

He crushed the feelings ruthlessly. Kyuubi didn't fight, it had seen that the Uchiha would die and it was content with that fact. It wondered what the Sage would have thought about his two descendants, one pure enough to contain itself and even force his will over it and the one below, slowly sinking into the darkness and hate that the Uchiha thrive on. It was almost a shame that the brat would die today, its current path would be much worse in the long run. But revenge came first and for the Jinchūriki of Kumo there was one rule above all else. Fellow Jinchūriki mattered more than anyone else. It was a sentiment that the Kyuubi understood and even supported. Despite the fact that it seemed to just be a mass of hatred it did admire loyalty in the face of adversity and the Ningen and his sensei had that in spades.

Unaware of his partner's thoughts Naruto continued to watch the fight. He watched with interest as Sasuke began to channel Raiton Chakra along the blade, it was interesting and certainly powerful but the way his goons were acting you would think he was the only one to do it. He wondered about actually using his wind chakra for a change and showing the Sasuke just how common that ability was. He looked up and decided not to, Bee had this and he had been most upset last time Naruto had gotten involved in one of Bee's fights. He jumped back a bit more as his tigers finally hit their targets, although by this point they didn't do much damage. He decided to wait until Bee bought out the Hachibi, He suspected the girl was a medic nin and would heal Sasuke after this, she didn't seem to have any other reason to be here after all. He smirked when he saw their shocked faces when Bee channelled lightning along his own blade; it wasn't that surprising after all. That smirk fell and became impassive when he watched Bee impale to arrogant brat. He would be up again soon enough he figured.

He watched as Bee moved to finish him off, he could hear Kyuubi growling about how it wanted to kill the Uchiha, but he ignored it, He was surprised at how fast the other two moved to defend him however Suigetsu hadn't seemed that loyal to the Uchiha after all. Naruto watched with interest as the girl asked Sasuke to bite her, '_kinky' _he thought, and guessed that her chakra healed people, an interesting skill in any case. He almost felt sorry for her attacking them, seeing as now he wouldn't be able to kill her and odds were she would end up in the breeding programme. He repressed the thoughts, the world wasn't a kind place and while the Raikage was very good to his own people, he had a responsibility to see Kumo grow as did Naruto and if that meant the girl had a miserable future ahead of her she should have thought about that before attacking a man known though out the world as the prefect host. His own presence notwithstanding.

"Now Sasuke!" He returned his attention to the fight and watched Sasuke approach Bee.

"Chidori!" Interesting, he hadn't realised the kid had been Hatake Kakashi's student too, things were getting interesting. He suspected Bee would try and make an escape. He would have to go in soon. He began to draw from the Kyuubi slowly, the beast aiding in the gathering of its chakra. He was impressed at how helpful the beast was really. He wouldn't have guessed it by the way it talked about its previous hosts, but then again Naruto got the impression that he was the only one who had impressed it. That was something to be proud of he figured. He was about to jump in when the girl Karin he learnt pointed to where Bee was hiding. He stopped and waited, Bee would have to stay now which made things easier, the Uchiha wasn't a listed missing-nin so killing him could have some major repercussions still attacking a Jinchūriki was an action that could cause a war too. He felt the Hachibi's chakra flare up at that point and released the restraints on his own.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the sound echoed across the area, the kids looked confused but Naruto could only smile and let out a blood churning howl as he was enveloped in his own chakra shroud. 0There was a very good reason why you kept aware of your abilities and the Uchiha and his followers were about to learn why small fish avoided the sharks.

XXX

Sasuke wasn't sure what Eight was but he noise the Eight-Tails made was disturbing enough. The howl was what truly chilled his blood however. He looked over and saw the kid that the Eight-Tails had called 'Mr Nine'. He guessed that the boy was the Nine-Tails Host although how that had happened when the fourth was supposed to have killed it was weird, all the more so that the Host seemed to be a Kumo nin. The fact that the kid looked like the Fourth only added to the weirdness of the whole situation. He watched the sick red Chakra flow around the only one he could see and was reminded of three years ago when he had fought Konohamaru at the Valley of the End. He was suddenly nervous, that fight had been hard and now he was dealing with two of them, both of whom seemed to have better control than the Dobe had had back then. He was suddenly scared; this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Why hadn't anyone told him there would be two of them? He'd go for the weaker one first he thought and rushed towards where Karin had pointed, the Hachibi would be tired from their fight right?

XXX

Naruto smirked when he smelt the fear, he was impressed when Sasuke still went after Bee it was brave but dumb. A thought that was reinforced when he heard Bee yell out "**Rariatio**." Seemed like things were heating up.

"**The brat has evolved his Sharingan, kill him before he uses its power, it's not great but enough of a pain to merit immediate action."** Naruto nodded, that bit of information was worth knowing. He'd wait until the right time but he figured that killing the kid sooner rather than latter would be in everyone's best interests. He watched Sasuke avoid Bee for a while and then put him in what looked to be a Genjutsu, pointless but still impressive. He scrutinized Bee when he hit Sasuke and smirked even as his chest collapsed under the force of the attack. Juugo managed to get to him. Well it was going to have to be now he thought as he called up his own version two. He was going to need to do a proper job of this so he willed the skeleton to appear as well. He could tell that the Kyuubi was almost salivating by the time he started moving. One thing was certain Sasuke Uchiha was about to breath his last.

XXX

Bee watched Naruto call upon his powers, he was slightly surprised his fellow host was going as far as he was, but the he remembered the vendetta that the Kyuubi had against the brats clan. Something that Naruto shared to a lesser extent. He had never worked out if that was the result of the sharing of feelings that all Hosts with a measure of control over their beasts went through or whether Naruto would have had it without the Kyuubi there. In the end he figured it was already there, Naruto had hinted that the Uchiha had had a role in having him turned into a Jinchūriki, although he doubted that his student cared about that too much. Out of all of them Naruto was the one who was most at peace with his status. As he had said once, the Kyuubi had been a part of his life before he was even born, him being a Jinchūriki was just a sign that they could never leave each other.

XXX

Naruto began to run towards Juugo, the shroud covering him in blood red chakra, he heard Karin scream, she had only just noticed him. Suigetsu couldn't do anything in the water as he was and Juugo had his arms full. He stretched out the Chakra forming the arms that were unique to him and him alone as the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. They came out of his shoulders and raced towards Juugo splitting again when they reached him, the two newly formed limbs holding the boy down even as they burnt him and the originals grabbing Sasuke and holding him in front of Naruto. Stretching his arms out and holding him in place.

Naruto increased his speed holding his arm out when he was five feet away he yelled out into the howling wind, "**Fukusū no shishi Rariatto"**. 

He felt his arm piece the same spot his sensei's had just moments ago. He looked Sasuke in the eyes even as him arm continued is movement ploughing through Sasukes chest and lungs. He saw the terror in them and felt the Kyuubi glory in that even as he hit the boy's spine. He roared and pumped more chakra into it, something the Kyuubi was only too happy to provide and he felt the bones snap under the force behind his arm, coated in his Biju's bones and chakra burst out the other side. He stopped and howled in victory, even as the two pieces that were once the boy called 'The last Uchiha' fell to the dusty ground. He howled again and saw Bee head toward Juugo who was staring in shock at what had just happened. Rushing forward, even as he allowed his shroud to fade away he ran past Karin towards Suigetsu, unsheathing his sword as he did so. He would have killed her to spare her what would come but they needed information so he was forced to hit her with Hiraishin's hilt, she fell even as she screamed Sasuke's name, hitting the ground with a dull thud. He leapt through the air, thrusting his sword into the water and at Suigetsu who seemed to be in shock. He channeled chakra down the blade and yelled out the name, it was vain, he knew but naming the attack did help its flow before he could do it without hand signs. "**Hiraishin Nagareru kaminari" **the chakra flowed out of the blade and into the water, he kept it going despite the fact that his hands were burning and the blade was almost ruined, he needed to get it replaced anyway. He only stopped when the blade had been reduced to a fraction of its former size and was pitch black. He looked and saw Suigetsu floating in the water, calling on his version one form again he willed his hand to lengthen and picked the body from the water which still had lightning pulsing through it. Maybe he had gone overboard, but it was done now.

He picked up the body which had become jelly like, he'd hand it to someone to study. He wondered what the boy would think about the fact that his body would be used to reveal his clan's secrets. He supposed that a missing-nin and terrorist on top of that he probably didn't care. He picked up Karin as well, she'd be out cold for a while. Bee had dealt with Juugo easily enough; the boy was no match for version two and had been restrained in one of Bee's ink techniques. Dropping the bodies he was carrying he walked forward to the corpse of the Uchiha, carefully he drew his knife and popped the eyes out of each socket before holding them in his hands and channeling Raiton chakra through them, he felt them splatter against his closed hands and wiped the goo they had been reduced too on Sasuke's Akatsuki robes. He then closed the eyelids and sealed the body in a sealing scroll he kept on himself. Always pays to be prepared and he was one of Kumo's better seal experts.

He looked around at the mass of destruction that now marred the plateau. He looked up and saw figures approaching. They would have to tell the Raikage this and send someone to tell Konoha.

"Bee-Sensei, we're going to have to tell Raikage-Sama that I've killed the Uchiha."

"Yo, yo then let's wait for these fools and go see my big bro yo!" He guessed it was too much to hope to not have to deal with the rapping for a while.

XXX

"Yo, Big Bro! these guys came and messed up our flow, but Mr Nine did mighty fine!"

"Shut Up Bee!"

Naruto stepped into the Raikage's office after the outburst that always seemed to come when Bee and his brother met. He noted that Samui and the others were already here. He wished he could go back to doing missions them, but hopefully Kumo would begin to mobilise after this and things could get back to normal after they killed off the rest of the terrorists.

"Raikage-sama." Naruto nodded respectfully to his leader, he may not have been a big fan of authority, a symptom of being raised by Bee he guessed. But all the same A deserved his respect just as much as Bee did.

"You!" A said pointing to Naruto, "Explain what the hell happened back there and why the plateau was just about destroyed, and who the hell are they?" he demanded as Naruto dumped the jellified Suigetsu and the unconscious Karin, he wasn't sure where Bee had stashed the Juugo person.

"We were on our way back, when Bee-sensei decided to stop and write some raps." He paused and there were groans from everyone who knew Bee when he said that. He looked around and saw that Bee was writing in the corner, somehow he wasn't surprised.

"Anyway, while I was waiting for Bee to finish, I felt the Kyuubi moving, this in turn prompted me to check for chakra signatures. There were four approaching none of which I recognised. Bee-Sensei and I went to wait for them to arrive. When they did we saw the Uchiha, Sasuke and the people on the ground before you. They then stated that Bee-Sensei was going with them they were also wearing Akatsuki clocks. Kyuubi had awoken at this point and mentioned that the Uchiha had fallen to the clan's curse. They attacked and Bee and I played with them for a bit before they became annoying. Bee then mortally injured the Uchiha, but the girl here healed him. Eventually Bee-Sensei used his shroud on the Uchiha, but once again he was about to be saved. At this point I used my own shroud and killed the Uchiha. His companions seemed to go into shock so we immobilised them and that was it.

The Raikage looked at Naruto for a while, to the point where he was becoming uncomfortable, then he turned to Samui, Omoi and Karui. He wrote something down and thrust it towards them "Here take this to Konoha, this is starting to become serious." She nodded and walked out, the other two following.

"What did you do with the eyes?"

"Destroyed them, apparently they were an evolved form of Sharingan." A nodded, there was a reason that they wanted Hyuga and not Uchiha, the Uchiha had a very nasty history, one that had been confirmed by both the Eight and the Nine tails. "I want both of you in the village until the Konoha Nins come. It's likely that they will want to talk to you. The group will be staying for a time so you'll be showing them around Naruto." Naruto nodded, Sasuke was his age so it made sense that his Genin cell would be coming for him. It also made sense to have his killer present to answer the questions that would arise.

"Understood Raikage-Sama." He suspected that he wanted Naruto to deal with the fact that his father had been the Fourth as well; no matter he knew he would have to do that at some point.

XXX

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, looked at the letter she had just had delivered to her from the three Cloud Nin's in shock. She hadn't expected Sasuke to be foolish enough to join Akatsuki and then go and attack not one but two Jinchūriki at the same time, one of whom was widely known as the perfect host.

"I'm going to have to call in his year group to tell them, most of them will want to come in all likelihood." She said looking up at them. Samui nodded and stepping forward she simply said

"It was suspected that there would be a fair number of people coming since he was quite important to the village. We'll be accompanying you when you leave, there is no rush. Although the Raikage does want you to think about the summit he's proposing."

"I'll give him my answer when we get to Kumo, now I'll need to call the squads in; if you can wait for a couple of days we'll leave. Samui nodded and they left the Hokage to her own thoughts. '_Idiot boy.'_ She thought, wondering what squad seven would say about this. Sighing she called Shuzune in and asked her to gather the Konoha eleven.

XXX

Soon everyone was in the Hokage office, wondering what the news was, Konohamaru, Sakura and Kakashi were hoping that it some good news about their missing teammate, but Kakashi had a bad feeling in his stomach that Sasuke may have done something very stupid and had to pay the price.

"Earlier today I received a letter from Kumo, about the actions taken by Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of Konoha and former missing Nin." The wording made everyone wonder what she meant but Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, he had a suspicion.

"Sasuke had joined Akatsuki and led an attack on the remaining Kumo Jinchūriki who were returning to the village from training." '_No, No, No Sasuke-kun why?' _Sakura thought as she swiftly realised what must have happened.

"He was killed wasn't he?" Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru who had his eyes closed.

"Shika why… Ohh God! He tried to fight those two!" Ino screamed shocking everyone aside from Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma who knew what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused and clearly missing something, it was Asuma who answered her.

"A couple of month's back we ran into two members of Akatsuki called the zombie duo. Apparently they attacked and captured Kumo's two tailed container. The Eight and Nine tails containers hunted them down and killed them, brutally. One of them even transformed into his beast and ate one of them." Asuma said wincing as he remembered the brutality of the Hosts as they set about avenging their fellow host.

"Ate one?" Sakura managed to ask through her tears, imagining Sasuke being digested by a gigantic fox.

"The body is in Kumo, they want someone to come and collect it, I've decided you're all coming, there are things we need to discuss with them."

"Yeah like killing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out, although he withered under her master's stare.

"Sasuke attacked the Raikage's brother and his student, Sasuke's actions could be read as an act of aggression and we could find ourselves being invaded. Sasuke could have caused a war with his actions." Tsunade said and everyone shivered, war wasn't something they needed. Konohamaru was silent, he couldn't believe his best friend was dead, but at the same time he couldn't believe that his friend had attacked two people like himself. He was confused, but at the same time he was excited about meeting the other Jinchūriki.

Kakashi could only bow his head, he felt terrible for teaching Sasuke the technique that he had used to cause so much trouble.

XXX

Naruto watched the Konoha nin's approach the gates; He wasn't sure where Bee was, although it was probably for the best that these people didn't meet Bee unless they had to. He jumped down in front of the group, nodding to team Samui.

"You guys can head off; I'm to take them to Raikage-Sama." Samui nodded and she led her two bickering teammates away. Naruto turned to face the Godaime and nodded.

"Hokage-Sama, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and one of the people that Sasuke Uchiha attacked one week ago, I am to escort you to the Raikage and then show the others around Kumo before handing the body over. I destroyed the eyes personally." He added before anyone could ask.

Tsunade looked at the man it was strange aside from the whisker marks he looked just like…

"You're Sensei's son." Kakashi blurted out, making everyone stare even more intently at Naruto.

"I thought it would take longer for you to work that out, but then again I do look like my father." He muttered resigned to what was to come.

* * *

**As a random aside, if anyone actually wants to turn this into an actual fan fic feel free, just drop me a line so I can read it.**


End file.
